


Beheaded Beloved

by sigmatimelord



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Herbert West - Reanimator - H. P. Lovecraft, Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Gen, He kinda got better, M/M, Major Character Undeath, he doesn’t need to get a job in a side show, no betas we die like men, the better talking head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmatimelord/pseuds/sigmatimelord
Summary: Hill had caught up with Herbert and Dan was too late to save him. Or was he?
Relationships: Daniel Cain/Herbert West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Beheaded Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came from a dream I had. Might add onto this later.

It was a frantic thing, filling the syringe and hoping it wasn’t too late for a proper reanimation. Hill had come back, again, and this time managed to get his revenge on Herbert. The syringe full of glowing green trembled in Dan’s hand. The air stank of copper.

In went the needle, the plunger pressed downward. Dan held the severed veins and arteries in Herbert’s severed neck closed so none of the life giving solution would leak out and be wasted. The process was repeated on the separate body. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if another of his loves died and couldn’t be brought back. He couldn’t do it again. He couldn’t.

With each second and tick from Herbert’s watch on the body laid on the filthy blood soaked ground, Dan held his breath. Five seconds. Ten seconds. Fifteen seconds. His heart fell and he started to sink into despair. His head dipped down as he felt the tears prick at his eyes.

After a few moments, he heard something scraping against the rough dirt and muck on the floor. Dan looked behind him to see Herbert’s body moving to try to find its head, and he looked back to see Herbert’s face scrunched up in confused pain.

“You’re alive,” Dan breathed softly, tears starting to fall for a different reason.

Herbert had always looked cuter without his glasses in Dan’s opinion but he quickly moved to put the aid back on Herbert’s face when he opened his eyes.

“Dan, what happened?” It was a hesitant question, one that spoke of surprise and curiosity. Hill had likely taken Herbert by surprise and-

“You died.” Dan moved closer to the severed head of his dearest friend, putting a hand on his cheek. “But I brought you back.”

He gently lifted Herbert from where his head laid and moved to help the headless body -always so small and delicate- back to its feet. 

“Dan, we have a lot of work to do.”


End file.
